


Wild Kratts and the Love Potion/Spell Trope

by Izzoso



Series: Wild Kratts Fanfiction Tropes [3]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Don't be offended by the fake voodoo, Duckweed is the best aquatic vegetation, I know nothing about voodoo, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Very fake voodoo, Voodoo, just an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Just in time for Valentines Day! What happens when Chris has a love spell cast on him? Smut! Yay! As usual, this is a Krattcest story. I have no shame, and neither should you.





	Wild Kratts and the Love Potion/Spell Trope

It was February, and The Wild Kratts found themselves in Louisiana, studying the effects of the invasive Nutria in the native habitat. It might not have been one of their more glamorous creature adventures, but each team member had been looking forward to this trip for weeks.

The brothers were always excited to go on a creature adventure, for any reason. Martin was especially happy because the nutria was a swimming mammal, which meant he got to do his two favourite activities at once; Use his creature power suit and go swimming. 

Chris enjoyed swimming, but his place was among the trees. He was mainly happy because they were getting the opportunity to explore the Bayou Sauvage National Wildlife Refuge, the largest urban wildlife refuge in the United States. For many birds, Bayou Sauvage was the last stop over on their migration journey along the Mississippi Flyway before continuing on over the Gulf of Mexico. Chris was looking forward to doing some bird watching and relaxing.

The rest of the crew, who usually hung out in the Tortuga while the boys played, were mostly excited to just get out. Aviva loved the Spanish inspired creole cuisine of the southern states, and Jimmy was happy for the opportunity to spend some time in civilisation, specifically touring the restaurants of the French quarter. The two of them had dragged the team out every night to a new restaurant or bar.

Koki, however, was probably happiest of all. Her grandmother lived in New Orleans, and would be visiting them in the Tortuga that evening. Koki had told them stories of staying with her grandmother during the summer when she was younger, and all the amazing festivals and food she got to experience. It had the team excited to meet her grandmother as well.

That very afternoon found the brothers out in the field, taking water quality measurements in a large swampy pond. 

“We better pack up and head back early.” Chris said, jotting down the final measurements in his field book. Martin was out in the swamp, holding the measuring tape and the water quality meter, calling the numbers back. 

“Right, Koki’s grandmother is coming by to visit.” Martin said, disconnecting the cable as he waded back to the bank. “She might even cook us an authentic Louisiana creole dinner!”

"You don't think the restaurant's we've been to the last few days have been authentic enough?" Chris said as he packed his bag/.

"Sure, but home cooking is different." Martin replied, stepping out of the water.

Chris burst into laughter as he turned around to survey his brother. The swamp was full of small duckweed plants that coated the water’s surface. As Martin had walked out, the duckweed had coated his waders, making him look like he was wearing fuzzy green pants.

“I like the colour on you, bro.” Chris grinned, swiping a finger through the vegetation. He then smeared it on the shoulder of Martin’s blue sweater. “You wear too much blue.”

Martin looked at the smear, then back at his brother, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

“Stop. Whatever you’re thinking, just stop.” Chris said while he tried not to smile. He put his arms out in front of him as a guard, but Martin pounced, knocking the two of them to the ground.

“Maybe you don’t wear enough green.” Martin grinned, straddling his brother before scooping handful of the vegetation off his waders. Chris struggled, but could only grimace as Martin slicked his hair back with the mixture of pond water, duckweed and muck.

“When you get off me, I’m going to kill you.” Chris growled.

“I better stay here then.” Martin laughed, using the slimy mix to spike his brother’s hair in a single point. He smiled at his struggling brother before putting a green gob on the tip of Chris’ nose. “Boop!”

Martin then jumped off, swiping the water probe from off the ground and cradling it to his chest. Chris growled, pushing himself off the ground, ready to go on the offence. 

“Be careful Chris, I have the very expensive probe that’s on loan on from the university.” Martin said, clutching the probe for dear life. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to it, right?”

“Lucky for us it’s waterproof.” Chris said before tackling his brother into the water.

-

In the end, both brothers trudged back to the Tortuga, covered head to toe in small green vegetation. True to Chris’ word, the water probe remained in good condition. The rest of the gear, however, was slowly getting coated in bits of duckweed. It would be a nightmare to clean it all off, but so worth it to see the surprise in Martin’s eyes.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Aviva asked when she saw them, hands on her hips. Jimmy just stood there laughing at the two, until Martin passed by, smearing some green stuff on the side of Jimmy’s cheek. 

“You two better go shower. Koki’s grandmother will be here any minute!” Aviva called to them as they unpacked their gear.

“Dibs on the shower first.” Chris grinned, running a hand through his wet hand and letting the water drip on the floor. “While you wait, you can clean the gear and the storage room.”

“You always use all the hot water.” Martin complained. “I don’t want to have a cold shower. I’ll have to hop in with you if I want any warm water.”

“I use all the hot water? What about last week!” Chris said indignantly, missing the last half of the sentence. Completely missing the slight blush on Martin’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go.” Martin said, waving him off. “A cold shower is probably better for me right now anyways.”

-

Koki’s grandmother was not what they were expecting. She wore a vibrant red dress, lots of beads and knotted rope around her neck, and tied her hair up in a colourful scarf. After introductions, Grandma Roseline, as she introduced herself, commandeered the kitchen, enlisting the assistance of the entire team. Though most of the Wild Kratts had zero experience cooking, they all had a lot of fun learning new skills. 

At one point, both brothers were booted from the kicthen when a small green duckweed sprout turned up in one of the mixing bowls. Both blamed the other brother, resulting in them both being kicked out.

As the two walked into the main room, they grinned at each other and winked. Now they could sit and relax while the others made them a delicious meal.

The food turned out amazing, at least in Chris’ opinion. Duckweed or not.

“Well, Aviva? I hope you’re not getting tired of Jambalaya. You had it for dinner last night!” Chris said, motioning to Rosaline’s cooking.

“I’ll never get tired of creole cooking. Some of the flavours are similar to Spanish cuisine.” Aviva said, stars practically sparkling in her eyes. “Also, this isn’t jambalaya. This is Paella.”

“It looks exactly like the dish you had last night. What’s the difference?” He asked, staring in confusion at the rice dish.

“The main differences lie in the meats and spices. The meat used in jambalaya does not typically contain seafood.” Roseline cut in. “It’s not typically creole, but I wanted to make a fusion dish for Aviva.”

“I don’t care what it is. It’s amazing.” Jimmy sighed around a forkful. “You should own a restaurant.”

“Oh, thank you, Jimmy.” Grandma Rosaline preened. “I already have a job though. I-“

“My Grandmother works in a… pharmacy.” Koki answered. Both granddaughter and grandmother shared a look, but didn’t elaborate further.

“Yes. A pharmacy, of sorts.” Rosaline reiterated. “It’s been passed down through the generations. Perhaps one day, Koki will inherit it.”

“Inherit a pharmacy?” Chris wondered aloud. He was ignored as Martin excitedly asked: “So you’ve lived here your whole life?”

“I have. I didn’t move to New Orleans until I was 12. I moved in with my grandmother who taught me everything I knew, including how to cook.” 

“What was that, the 50’s? That must have been an exciting time. Scarlet and Yellow Fever outbreaks, the end of slavery, voodoo.” Martin said. “What was it like?”

“Diseases were exciting times?” Rosaline laughed. “It was a different time, that’s for sure. The practice of voodoo gave many people hope. It wasn’t just about cursing someone. Its adaptability allowed individuals to connect to the Divine in a myriad of ways.”

“Tell them the story of how you once taught a cooking class with Emeril Lagasse in his New Orleans restaurant.” Koki cut in, laughing nervously. 

Rosaline gave her granddaughter a knowing smile before launching into a story about how Emeril had personally invited her to his restaurant to teach authentic creole cooking. 

After dinner, the team all banded together to wash dishes and clean the kitchen while Koki and her grandmother caught up.

“Don’t tell me you’re so ashamed of your voodoo heritage?” Rosaline said to Koki, trailing her fingers along Koki’s polished bone earrings. 

“No, of course not!” Koki said quietly, hoping the others wouldn’t overhear. “There is just a lot of stigma around voodoo outside Louisiana. I've never really brought it up with them. I didn’t want them thinking you were an evil witch or something.”

Rosaline might not have agreed, but she smiled and nodded regardless. Afterall, she had been living with the stigma all her life. Koki was relieved when her grandmother changed the subject.

“Are those two together?” Rosaline asked Koki, motioning to Chris and Aviva. The two were shoulder to shoulder at the sink, washing dishes and rinsing. Chris had said something to Aviva, and she nudged him with her shoulder, the two laughing at a shared joke.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Koki said, cocking her head. “I think Aviva has always had a crush on him, but the brothers are always very busy, which keeps us very busy. I don’t think there would be time.”

The pair sat together catching up for a few more minutes before Koki excused herself. “If I don’t go help, I’ll hear about it for the next week. You relax, we’ll take care of the mess.”

Koki wandered into the kitchen and picked up a dish towel, helping dry the dishes. Rosaline smiled to herself as she watched the pair at the sink. They certainly seemed interested. Perhaps a little nudge was all they needed she thought, as she pulled a length of rope from her pocket. She could prove Voodoo wasn’t necessarily evil.

-

After Koki’s grandmother had left, the team dispersed. Jimmy and Martin decided to play a game of cards, Aviva was reading a magazine, and Koki had gone off to her room. Chris, being an early bird, was starting to feel the pull of sleep himself. He wandered past the two boys playing cards, making sure to sneak a peek at his brother’s cards, and held up three fingers to Jimmy. Jimmy grinned, instantly winning the game against a very confused Martin.

Chris was almost to the bedroom when he came upon two discarded shoes, one sock and a backpack, strewn along the hallway. Martin had a bad habit of undressing out of his gear before he got to the bedroom. It was like living with a toddler sometimes. He sighed, bending over to pick up the forgotten items. 

Chris walked into their shared bedroom, dropping the armful of crap unceremoniously on Martin’s side of the floor. He looked around and sighed. How could his brother live like such a slob? Organised chaos, Martin liked to call it. Chris rolled his eyes. 

As He walked across to his side, Chris noticed something on his own, pristine bed. He had to push down his annoyance at his brother’s stuff starting to spill over to his side. Upon closer inspection, it was a knotted up piece of rope. Chris picked it up and sighed. Couldn’t Martin at least pretend to take care of their equipment?

He loosened one of the knots, only to find a lock of brown hair inside. “Ugh!” He said, dropping the whole thing to the floor. A dirty piece of rope with mystery hair. How fitting of his brother. Chris kicked the rope across the room for good measure.

He busied himself, pulling out his journal, hoping to make a log of his creature discoveries from the day but found himself unable to focus. Chris felt a strong pull towards Martin’s side of the room. His eyes glanced over, landing on the rope. It felt as if it was calling out to him.

He shook his head. He was going crazy if he wanted to touch that dirty piece of rope again. Unfortunately, the more he tried to ignore it, the more he felt compelled.

Chris blinked, staring at the rope in his hand. When had he crossed the room and picked it up? Now that he thought about it, his head was a little fuzzy. He crouched down, feeling more and more woozy by the second as he looked at the rope again.

The loosened knot had snagged another hair when he kicked it across the room. It was a fine, light brown hair. Martin’s hair. His heart thudded in his chest.

Staring at the rope and holding it in his hands was having a hypnotic effect on him. It was almost lulling him into some sort of trance, willing him to sleep. He tried to shake his head to clear his vision, but it didn't help. What the hell was going on?

Chris stumbled as he attempted to leave, his legs feeling like lead, and reached out to steady himself on the edge of the bed. He needed help. Before he could utter a word his vision turned fuzzy and he felt himself fall sideways onto the bed, sleep overtaking him completely, and then he knew no more.

-

Martin couldn’t suppress a sigh at the sight before him. There was Chris, passed out and snoring, on his—his!—bed as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“You’re such a slob, Martin” He imitated his brother. “Well, it’s obviously not as big a deal as he made it out to be if he’s willing to sleep here and not 20 feet away on his own bed.”

He could hear Chris snoring as he stepped into their shared bathroom. “I can’t believe this,” he continued ranting, haphazardly changing, and tossing his clothes onto the floor. “That’ll teach him...fall asleep on my bed…”

After brushing his teeth, he stood at the side of the bed, tapping his foot, as he watched over Chris. “All right then, up and at ‘em, Bro!”

Chris seemed to snore louder at that.

“For goodness sake, Chris! Wake up!” Martin continued, exasperated, jostling Chris.

His brother bolted awake, looking rather woozy.

Martin frowned at him, before asking him sarcastically, “So lovely of you to wake. Did you have a nice nap?”

“What? Martin?” Chris asked, squinting at him, before attempting to stand up from the bed, to which he promptly fell back, his right hand tightly gripping onto a piece of rope.

“Are you sick?” Martin asked, as he stepped closer to Chris. “Here, let me help you up.”

Without warning, Chris leaned in, his hands grasping Martin’s blue sweater, tugging him until they were standing chest to chest.

Martin could do nothing but stand there, shocked, as Chris pressed his lips against his, his hands still tightly gripping onto his sweater as if he was afraid Martin would run. As if Martin would ever run from this.

His eyes fluttered closed as he matched Chris’ pace, moving his hands to rest on his brother’s waist. Chris’ tongue found its way into Martin’s mouth, while his hands focused on exploring.

It’s not like Martin objected to the whole scenario. This was basically ticking the boxes of every secret wish, every shameful thought he’d been carrying around for years. He didn’t know when it had started really, but for years now he had been hopelessly in love with his own brother.

Martin knew Chris was straight... and not a disgusting monster like him. He had never acted on his urges. But here his brother was, acting out the beginning of every dirty dream Martin had had in recent years. As glorious as it was, it wasn’t right. Something was wrong with his brother. This was so out of character for Chris, there had to be something wrong with him.

Martin was not going to take advantage of that, no matter how fucking good it felt to have Chris clutching his ass, to have him groaning and rutting his hips to rub his stiff cock against Martin’s.

Oh, god. He needed to stop this while he could still form coherent sentences.

“Chris.” Martin gets out, his hands scrabbling at his brothers shoulders. “Hey, hey, Bro, hang on.”

Chris ignored him and kissed Him again, this time drawing Martin in deeper. Shit, Chris was good at this, Martin thought, cracks starting to appear in his resolve. His brother knew just where to squeeze and just when to breathe and the little sounds he was making; fast, desperate pants. It made Martin feel a little crazy, like maybe he should quit worrying about ethics and let Chris have whatever he wanted.

“I want you inside me.” Chris moaned, as if reading his thoughts. “Would you like that, Martin?”

Fuck.

“Chris, we can’t. We shouldn’t.” Martin replied, surprising himself with his willpower.

Chris’ thumb traced the strain of Martin’s zipper. “Mmmm. Can’t or shouldn’t. Which one is it?”

“We’re brothers.” Martin ground out.

“That makes this all the more exciting.”

Chris’ whole hand was on him, a sweet pressure that Martin couldn’t help but push into. "Oh fuck.”

Martin’s brain officially shut down. Between the heated kisses and the wandering hands, the two had torn each other’s clothing off. Only once his brother was spread beneath him, did he hesitate. 

“Come on, Martin. I need this.” His brother pleaded. 

Martin was encouraged by his brother’s eagerness and slipped the tip of his lubed middle finger into Chris. The muscle welcomed him in and then tightened up around the intrusion once he was in to the first knuckle. To help relax him, Martin stroked him with his other hand. Chris jerked his hips towards Martin, nothing but panting and strangled noises and trashing on the pillow, hands balled into the sheets.

All the shaking, the whimpering. Martin hadn't seen anything so gorgeous. And this just on one of his fingers, up to the second knuckle. By two, Chris looked lost in the most beautiful way. Martin twisted his fingers, curling them slightly, fucking in and out of Chris to loosen him and tease at his prostate as he slipped deeper inside.

Finally, Martin pulled his fingers out once he was sure he wouldn’t cause his brother any discomfort. Chris lay back on the bed and held his legs open dutifully for him as he crawled into position between them. Chris’ face was intense as he looked up at Martin. He held eye contact as he licked his lips, mouth held slightly open as his breath heaved, ragged with lust. Martin leaned down over his brother as he lined himself up with Chris’ opening and kissed him again. 

“Chris… Maybe we should stop.” He panted, giving his brother an out, but hoping desperately he wouldn’t take it. He sighed in relief as Chris bucked his hips, impatient.

Martin used his hand to guide his length as he tilted his hips, pressing forward into Chris. 

“Fuuuuck…” Martin groaned helplessly as Chris opened for him and engulfed his length. He slid forward steadily and he felt Chris’ spine arching with the bliss and ache of being filled. Chris was panting and whimpering softly as Martin bottomed out. He held the position, feeling Chris’ body slowly adjust to accommodate him and he began subtly rocking his hips against him as they kissed wet and breathless. Martin kissed Chris’ neck and thumbed over his nipple as he slowly rocked his hips, sliding in and out of him in shallow, slow thrusts. 

Martin moved his hand up to grip his brother’s erection as it bobbed up and down with their movement. Chris whimpered and thrashed his head as Martin synched up his thrusts with his strokes.

Chris was close, he could feel it. Martin was edging closer and closer himself. He would finally get to see what his brother really looked like coming undone. Chris, who was so organized, so on schedule. Completely disheveled and unravelled. It was beautiful. He arched his back off the bed, biting down on his fist to keep himself from crying out too loud. 

Martin, not far behind, slammed into Chris’ body a few more times, pressing their torsos together. Chris wrapped his legs around Martin’s body, hooking his heels together behind. It pulled Martin deeper just as he tumbled over the edge, shooting his load deep inside Chris. 

Reality faded for a while after that. The afterglow of the boys’ orgasms wrapped them in a quiet, calm bliss as they slumped into one another, hot and sticky. Their breathing evened out and Martin rolled over onto his side next to Chris, arm draped across his chest and leg slung over Chris’ thigh. Martin watched Chris’ profile, silently steeling himself for a possible freak out moment.

Instead, he watched his brother drift off to sleep. No words, no further acknowledgement. Had this been some sort of sleep-walking wet dream? Martin wondered to himself. Would Chris remember in the morning, and would he regret it? He had finally achieved the relationship he wanted with his brother, and he wasn’t sure he could handle losing it now. 

Though he felt as if he had just spent a few hours at a gym, Martin couldn’t sleep. Instead, he tidied the two of them up, doing his best to not wake Chris, before he slipped out of the bedroom for a late night walk.

-

Chris awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. The sun was peaking in the window, bathing the room in a soft glow. He stretched his arms up and arched his back, revelling in the soft sheets and fluffy pillows. He might just stay in bed all morning. It wasn’t until he shifted his legs and felt the dull pain in his lower half that everything from the night before came back to him, shattering his peacefulness. 

He immediately sat up, wincing from the pain. He had slept with Martin. He had made his brother… oh god. Chris had ruined everything. How could he ever look at his brother in the face again. He was sick. Incestuous. 

And yet, all Chris could think about was Martin’s hands on him. In him. It made him feel dirty. It made his groin ache. 

Chris took a long shower, trying to calm his whirlwind thoughts. Trying to erase last night. When he finally stepped out of his room, he felt a little more steady. His heart hammered in his chest as he went to seek out his brother. To fix this mess, somehow. Instead, he found Koki, waiting anxiously in the hallway.

“Chris! Thank god. How are you feeling?” She asked anxiously. Did she know what had happened last night? Had Martin told her?

“I’m fine.” He replied, nonchalantly. Chris wondered if she could hear the thunderous beat of his heart. “Why do you ask?”

“Look, there is something I have to tell you. My Grandmother… I told you she worked at a pharmacy, but it’s more of an apothecary.” When Chris stared blankly, she continued. “She makes a living through the selling and administering of amulets, charms, and magical powders. She’s particularly potent with knot spells...”

“You mean she practices Voodoo?” Chris asked, paling slightly.

“Yes. I didn’t want anyone to know because there is a lot of negative superstitions about voodoo. Animal sacrifices, zombies, spirits, and stuff.” Koki rambled. “But she’s not like that. She’s never done anything malicious!”

“Alright, I believe you.” Chris said smiling. “But why are you telling me all this?"

“Look, just don’t get mad. My Grandma saw how you and Aviva looked at each other. She wanted to give you two a nudge, so to speak. She put a spell on some knotted rope and planted it in your room.” Koki quickly explained. “I don’t know if it works, but maybe you should stay away from Aviva for the rest of the day. You know, just in case.”

So it had been a curse! It wasn’t his fault that he had coerced his brother into sleeping with him. Relief washed over him, soothing the panic that was threatening to attack.

“She put a love spell on it.” Chris mumbled in thought.

“No. Not exactly. It won’t make you fall in love with someone. It just helps awaken desires, as my Grandma explained.”

“Oh.”

“I know, it’s not my place, but… do you desire-“

“No!” Chris blurted out. “No. I think of Aviva as a friend only.”

“Oh, good.” Koki said, relief written on her face. “I thought this was going to be more of a headache! I told her she shouldn’t meddle with people’s affairs. She meant well at least.”

“Yeah. Of course. No big deal.” Chris said, his mind drifting from the conversation. His desires. Had he desired Martin deep down inside? He loved his brother, but it was just sibling love. Even though he thought about, and wanted to be near Martin all the time. Make him laugh or smile. Craved his approval. And now that he had had a taste of it, Chris found he craved his brother’s touch.

As if pulling the wool from his eyes, he realise he loved his brother in the wrong way. Not how brothers should feel. He had been pushing it down all this time. His subconscious knew it was wrong, but Rosaline’s spell had pulled it out to the surface. Chris was a disgusting monster.

Chris returned to his room, unable to face the rest of the team, or Martin, at this time.

-

Martin found himself in front of their bedroom door, listening for any sounds within. If he hadn’t run into Koki on the way in, he would have assumed Chris was still sleeping from before. 

Koki had laughed, telling him about how her grandmother tried to play match maker. Everything became clear then. Chris, under the spell of some knotted rope, had coerced him into having sex. No, not forced, Martin supposed. It wasn’t involuntary on his part. And deep down inside, he felt ecstatic to learn that Chris actually felt the same way.

Poor Chris was probably mortified, though. He was as pure and innocent as they came. This had probably shaken him. As he opened the door, he thought of a hundred ways to make things better. He could pretend Koki never told him the truth. Give Chris an out. Or he could tell Chris that he had also been under the spell.

He hadn’t expected to be grabbed by the collar, have the door slammed behind him, before he was slammed against it.

Martin found himself face to face with his brother. Chris looked uncomfortable and nervous. Tormented. Martin knew that was how he himself should have been feeling in that moment. Instead, the feeling of Chris holding him against the door made him squirm, images of last night surfacing in his mind.

“I overheard you and Koki. What happened last night.. it was-“ Chris faltered. Martin opened his mouth to say something, to offer one of his excuses he had crafted, but was stunned by Chris continuing. “Great.”

“But we’re bothers.” Martin said, an echo from the previous night.

“Who feel the same way.” Chris replied. The two brothers awkwardly stared at each other. Suddenly the room felt a little warm. 

Chris looked up at Martin, confusion and shame painted plainly across his face. His lip quivered slightly as he looked long and hard at his brother. As they made eye contact, Chris’ features softened as though everything suddenly shifted into place. He took a step forward until he was standing between Martin’s knees. Chris wanted this. Badly. Why had he never seen it before?

"I guess I just wanted you to know that I've thought a lot about what happened... and I don't regret it."

“What do we do now?” Martin asked, his voice soothing and sweet, almost a whisper.

Their eyes were locked and, for a moment, it felt like there was no air in the room. Chris’ mouth hung open again, silently trying to form words. He licked his bottom lip and swallowed hard before he squared his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to trying this again sometime.” He said, red tinging his cheeks. It was all Martin needed to hear. He scooped his brother up and spun them around, pinning his brother to the door.

“You know, I think there is still some duckweed in your hair. How about that shower?” He grinned. Chris’ shy grin was answer enough.


End file.
